


Green

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: In a world without color, Marinette meets two different boys and receives two different halves of the color spectrum.-In which, Marinette adds two and two together and gets five.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 378





	Green

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has had by far the weirdest day of her life. Sure, you could argue that she’s really only thirteen and that she doesn’t have many days to compare to this one, but this day takes the cake.

She fought a villain, transformed into Ladybug for the first time, met a tiny god named Tikki and-

Met her soulmate- Chat Noir.

Saw colors for the first time.

She always dreamed of this moment her entire life, the moment she meets her soulmate and sees the world in full bloom.

That’s not what happened.

Her eyes had met his and instead of the world exploding into color, it softly burst.

The color of his eyes are so gorgeous it had made her fingertips tingle beneath the suit. She hated not having a name for such a color, but all she could do was figure it out later.

“Your suit is such a pretty color,” Chat Noir had beamed, but when Ladybug had looked down at her suit, the color hadn’t changed at all for her.

She furrowed her brows and looked back at up him, “I, uh, can’t see the color of my suit.” Her eyes had darted over him and quickly found more colors that she couldn’t see. His bell, hair color, and the undertones of his skin are among those things.

He had just shrugged, grin lopsided in the way she has quickly begun to associate with him.

”I can’t see your eye color, but I bet they’re the prettiest color of them all.” 

“Hush minou.” She had laughed and her cheeks warmed in response, his eyes twinkled in a way she’s never seen eyes _do_ before.

Their meeting was cut short by the beeping of their miraculouses and they're forced their separate ways.

When she gets home she stumbles over to a mirror and lets her transformation drop, eyes scanning every inch of her body for more information. After a quick google search she finds out her eyes are called _blue_ and Chat’s are called _green._

She does agree with Chat that her eyes are pretty, even without him having any knowledge of her eye color, but she’s firm in believing green is much prettier. Green is the color of the grass and apple flavored jelly beans (which are her favorite) and the leaves on her plants- of course it is the prettiest color in the world! 

Totally not because of his eyes.

She sighs dreamily, propping her cheek in her hand as she stares at news photos of her and Chat to see the startling green of his eyes. Tikki only laughs at her, blue- _blue!_ \- eyes holding a certain kind of fondness as she ushers Marinette into her bed.

Sleep comes quickly and the next morning comes even quicker, walking into class with Alya by her side. She’s seeing all sorts of colors and nothing can ruin her mood-

Except a boy leaned over her a wad of gum on her seat.

She fumes, “Hey! What are you doing?!” The boy startles and turns to face her, but her rage quickly morphs into pure horror.

She can see the color of his hair, the undertone of his skin color, and the color of his sneakers. Realization lights up in his eyes too, but Marinette is already marching past him to cover the gum with a paper from her backpack and sit next to it.

He’s stumbling over excuses and his cheeks are changing colors, but Marinette ignores him in favor of the board in front of her. 

_I thought Ladybugs were supposed to be lucky, not only do I have two soulmates, one happens to be a total jerk!_

Alya sends her a bewildered look before sliding next to her, “Girl that’s Adrien Agreste.”

_How do you even get two soulmates anyways? Do I end up dating both Chat and this “Adrien” kid? No matter how pretty he is I’m not letting go of Chat for a jerk. But god polyamory? I’m thirteen for heavens sake! Laugh it up fate, I’m finding a way to fist fight you._

”And?”

The rest of school continues uneventfully, despite the eyes burning into her skin no matter where she goes. Stepping outside the school, the burning is put out by the cool rain outside.

_I forgot my umbrella, good going Lady Luck._

She snickers to herself, but finds herself hyper aware as Adrien walks passed her. His eyes meet hers and he offers a smile, Marinette only raises an eyebrow at him.

”Listen, I’m not sure what you’re expecting here, but I’m not thrilled my second soulmate is a total jerk. My first one will always come first and if you’re not willing to share I can’t-“ 

Adrien blinks at her and begins to giggle, stopping her dead in her tracks.

”Excuse me?!”

He stops laughing with a struggle and holds out his umbrella for her.

”Chloé put the gum there and I was trying to get it off your seat, _m’lady._ ”

”I- what?” She weakly responds, her eyes darting from the umbrella to his eyes.

Green. So green it’s causing her finger tips to tingle in the cool air.

”I was right, by the way, your eyes are the prettiest color I’ve seen.” He shyly rubs the back of his neck with his free hand and Marinette finally takes the umbrella from his hand.

She grins at him, prepares to declare her undying love to him, throw himself into his arms, compliment the tint of his cheeks and-

The umbrella closes on her head.

He’s still laughing when she manages to release herself from the umbrella, sheepishly peering up at him. His smile and tinted cheeks make her stomach turn flips, especially as those damn green eyes meet hers.

_I might have some luck in me after all._


End file.
